Arietta Potter and the Will of a Veela
by StarLover'sLife
Summary: Arietta "Harry" Potter was never an ordinary girl. Far from it actually. First, she's a witch. Second, she is the only one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. And third, she is the mate of the Veela named Draco Malfoy, her school enemy. Fem/Harry
1. The Owls Arrive

Here's the first three chapters summed up.

Disclaimer: I probably never will own Harry Potter, no matter how upsetting that thought is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

As I lay in bed, I remember the conversation I had with Dumbledore moments ago. The meddling old goat had told me that he would be giving me private lessons and then told me that I should tell Ron and Granger about the prophesy. I had stopped talking to Granger after she said that Sirius was stupid and it was his own fault that he died. After slapping her, I've never spoken to her again. My eyes grew heavy and moments later, I was out.

After being woken up by Ron, feed by Fleur and rushed downstairs by Ginny, we stood at the windows, waiting for the owls to arrive with our letters.

"So, how does it feel? Knowing that in moments you will find out if you failed everything?" Ginny said, trying to worry us.

"We're not going to fail Ginny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then…"

Fleur's words were drowned in a shout. Ron was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," I said hoarsely, jumping up to join him at the window.

"And there are three of them," Ginny said, hastening to his other side.

"One for each of us," I said.

Ginny gripped me tightly around the elbow.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

I moved forward. The letter addressed to me was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. I untied it with fumbling fingers. To my left, Ron was trying to detach his own results.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, I managed to detach the envelope. I slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Arietta Rose Potter has achieved:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

Ancient Runes: E

I read the parchment through several times, my breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: I had always known that I would fail Divination, and I had had no chance of passing History of Magic, given that I had collapsed halfway through the examination, but I had passed History and everything else! I ran my finger down the grades, nine OWLs! And I did much better in Ancient Runes than I thought I would. I felt pretty proud of myself. I looked around.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to me. "Here… swap…"

I glanced down Ron's grades: There were no "Outstanding's" there…

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching me on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"So you didn't fail everything Ronnie! I'm so proud" Ginny said, laughing.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

I looked back down at my results. They were as good as I could have hoped for. I felt just one tiny twinge of regret… This was the end of my ambition to become a Healer. I had not secured the required Potions grade. I had known all along that I wouldn't, but I still felt a sinking in my stomach as I looked again at that small black E.

It was odd, really, seeing that I'd always hated being in the hospital wing, but somehow the idea had taken hold of me, and I couldn't really think of anything else I would like to be. The only other thing I would want to be is a DADA teacher, but with this stupid curse I might never be able to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Diagon Alley With Mr Veela

Hello lovelies! I'm still alive! So how was your Thanksgiving/ Halloween? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life's been a bit hectic. With school started, my dad getting sick, us about to move and my favorite girl's birthday, I just haven't had the time. Special Thanks to the lovely people who has stuck with this story even though I haven't updated in like three months. By the way, if anyone would like to draw a picture of Arietta, I'd love to be able to use it as the story picture or any upcoming Arietta Potter stories. So just send it to me, or if you find one on the Internet, send me the link. Here you go! I joined the first and second part together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I spent my days at the Burrow with the Weasleys and my evenings eating triple helpings of everything Mrs. Weasley put in front of me. I swear, if this lady keeps feeding me, I'm going to swell up like a pumpkin.

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stones of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. Sometimes Bill and Mr. Weasley brought home news before it even reached the paper. One morning though, things started to change.

I yawned and got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I got out my toothbrush and toothpaste and was about to start brushing my teeth when I caught my reflection in the mirror. Terrified at the sight of the creature In front of me, a scream rippled from my throat and the high-pitched sound filled the room. I heard a large bang and the sound of feet pounding against the floor before the bathroom was filled with people. The Weasley's and Fleur were all crowding around me, to shocked to speak, before Fleur broke the silence.

"'Arry! It looks like you 'ave become ze mate of a Veela!" She said happily.

This seemed to snap Mrs. Weasley out of her shock.

"Nonsense! The mate of a Veela? Impossible!" Mrs. Weasley said scowling at Fleur.

To my surprise, Fleur glared right back.

" She is! On ze birthday of a Veela mate, 'e or she come into an inheritance of sorts. Zey become more beautiful and more powerful so zat zey can keep up with ze Veela. Ze Veela will claim zeir mate and zey will, in a way, be married. Being ze mate of a Veela is a 'igh 'onor. Ze relationship between a Veela and 'is mate is one of ze strongest. A love so pure zat nothing could break it. By ze way, 'appy birthday 'Arry" she countered.

"Some birthday present" I grumbled.

" Do not be too disappointed 'Arry. As I said, it is an 'igh 'onor to be ze mate of a Veela. My father was one" Fleur said, smiling at me, " I zink zat I 'ave a book on Veela's with me. Let me go and check" She grinned and bounced off.

I was barley able to let out a sigh before Fleur bounded back into the room with a book.

She handed the book to me with a smile, " 'ere you go 'Arry! I will be outside with ze book when you are finished in ze bathroom." She gave me another toothy grin before disappearing again.

I took a look around the bathroom. Ron still had a shocked look on his face while Charlie looked like he was trying to refrain from laughing at me. Bill had a giant smile on his face, probably glad the now Mrs. Weasley couldn't criticize Veela's _or _Fleur for the time being without insulting more people. Ginny just looked annoyed.

"Well boys, it's been fun but, get the hell outta here before I hex you" I told them with a sickly sweet smile that made them scramble over each other to get out of the bathroom, also making them forget that I couldn't use magic.

With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair then started my usual morning ritual. I left the room half an hour later, freshly showered and everything. I had tossed on a black tank top and some grey track pants. I walked down the stairs and the moment my feet hit the floor I was attack by an overly excited Fleur.

"Bien! We can start reading!" she said, beaming as she thrust a book into my hands.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "_The Ways Of The Veela" _I read. I quickly opened the book and started to read.

"_The Veela are magical beings of incredible beauty, mostly found in the Slavic countries. Their appearance can vary somewhat from individual to individual, but on the whole most Veela's have light blond hair and blue, grey or silver eyes. They use their beauty to attract other creatures, and release a hormone called the 'Veela Allure' that makes them nearly impossible to resist. To this day the only known remedy against the Veela Allure is the Selby potion, more commonly known as the 'Veela Resistance', invented by Professor C. A. Selby in 1877. While it is a well-known fact that Veela can attract almost anyone, few know that most Veela have a chosen mate. Their mate can be just about any creature, as long as they have certain human traits and a well-developed brain. There is one exception to this, and that is the half Veela. A Veela of, for example, human blood will only be able to have a human mate, while one that is half dwarf will only have a dwarf mate. This is because the side of them that is not a Veela often resists a mate of another blood, and resisting his or her mate over a longer period of time increases the Veela's chance of dying before the 'bonding ceremony' is complete._"

"What do you mean dying?" I asked, very interested.

"Ze Veela cannot live without zeir mate, and will die if ze mate refuses zem, or if zey are unable to perform ze bonding ceremony." Fleur answered.

"And um, what do you mean, by _bonding ceremony _exactly?" I was getting a worried at the moment.

" Continue! Ze answer is at ze end of ze page!" she said impatiently.

I quickly skimmed the page to find what I was looking for before I began to read again.

"_The bond between a Veela and its mate has four stages. The first is called the '_pursuit_' and is where the Veela seeks out his or her mate by scent, sight and feeling. The next stage is called the '_acceptance_', and that is when the mate accepts the bond to the Veela through a kiss. The third step is called the '_courting_', and within this stage the dominant in the relationship will feel compelled to court the submissive one. The last and final stage is often referred to as the '_bonding ceremony_'. It is not a ceremony per se, but merely the final bonding between the two mates. This happens through sexual intercourse, in which both parties will have to willingly participate._"

"Nuh uh! Harry will not be having sex until she's 25!" Ron ranted aggressively.

"Sex" I said horrified.

Fleur looked quite amused at my shocked face.

"Yes "Arry, sex. Keep reading, zere is more." She told me.

"More?" I said in terror.

"Yes, more. Read!" she said, or more commanded.

I quickly turned my attention back to the book.

"_Inheritance:_ _Another little known fact about the Veela is that they do not necessarily come into their inheritance at their sixteenth birthday, like most other magical creatures. No, when the Veela gets their inheritance depends on their mate. If the mate is older than the Veela, he or she will get their powers when turning sixteen, but if the mate is _younger_ than the Veela, he or she will get their powers on their _mate's_ sixteenth birthday. This little safety precaution is to make sure that when the Veela gets their powers and feel compelled to seek out their mate, the mate will not be underage._"

"So that's why I changed today. Because I'm younger than the Veela." I said.

"Oui. Veela's are very respectable and zey would not take advantage over ze under aged," she told me.

"What do they mean by _dominant _and _submissive_?" I asked Fleur.

"If you would keep reading, you would find out!" she said, eyes flashing.

I snapped my attention back to the book. I flipped a few pages before finding the one I wanted.

_In a relationship were at least one of the parties is Veela, there is always one submissive and one dominant. Between full-blooded Veela, the male is always the dominant while the female is submissive. In the rare occurrence of same sex relationships, the dominant one will be decided by the magical strength of the two. The stronger one obviously dominating the weaker. In relationships where only one individual is of Veela blood, the Veela will always be dominant due to their unrivalled magical strength. The only known exception to this is if a weak female Veela mates with a very strong male Seraph."_

"Well that explains the dominant stuff, but why in the world would you think that I could possibly the mate of a Veela?" I asked, bewildered.

"Check page 10" she told me.

I flipped to page ten.

_What very few are aware of, is the fact that when a dominant half-Veela gets their inheritance, not only do they change appearance, but their mate does as well. This is in order to please the dominant Veela, and the submissive often ends up looking just as beautiful as the Veela themselves. If the submissive is a male, he will often acquire more female traits, such as a smaller body and softer features._"

So there it is, proof. Sort of. I, Arietta Rose Potter, was the mate of a Veela. A Veela, who needed me to survive. The Veela, made me look like this. Made my hair softer, shinier and no longer a mass of untamable trouble. Made my eyes look bigger and my lips pinker. Made me look curvier and taller. The looks, I could definitely live with, but the bonding? Being the submissive? That I wasn't too sure about.

"Harry, it'll be alright. There are much worse things you could be the mate of. Like, Acromantula. Or Vampires. Or-" started Bill.

"I think I get it Bill" I interrupted him.

"Well that's enough reading for now. You must eat breakfast Arietta." Said Mrs. Weasley before she pushed me in the direction of the table. After she stuffed three helpings of eggs, toast and bacon, she finally decided that I had enough. I put my plate in the sink and went back to sit on the couch. The rest of the day went normally. Well as normal as a day can be when it's your 16th birthday and you just found out that you were the mate of a Veela. After dinner, is when things started to get strange again.

Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever had visited the Burrow with bad news.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it… well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff…"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, whom Fleur was plying with wine. "The man who ran…"

"Is the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" I interrupted, with an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of my stomach. "He used to give me free ice creams when I went over and he even helped me with my homework. What's happened to him, is he ok?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand maker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

The next, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Mine included a surprise: I had been made Quidditch Captain.

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain… if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha…"

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself…"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at "mortal peril," and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at me as his mother hoisted the laundry basket and the teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey… you can't even make a joke round here anymore…"

"You did have that one coming Ron," I told him with a chuckle.

Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur (much to Ginny's pleasure), passed a full moneybag across the table to me.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his… Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," I said, pocketing the gold.

"E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. I choked over my Frosted Flakes, and Ron thumped me on the back.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars, in which Harry had ridden once before, was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. He, Ginny and I were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," said Mr. Weasley over his shoulder.

He and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver; the front passenger seat had obligingly stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. "She's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

I said nothing; I didn't fancy doing my shopping while surrounded by a battalion of Aurors. I had stowed my Invisibility Cloak in my backpack and felt that, if that was good enough for Dumbledore, it ought to be good enough for the Ministry, though now I came to think of it, I was not sure the Ministry knew about my cloak.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!"

I imitated Mr. Weasley and peered through the window; my heart leapt. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaver skin coat, beaming at the sight of my face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Harry!" he boomed, sweeping me into a bone-crushing hug the moment I had stepped out of the car. "Buckbeak… Witherwings, I mean… yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air…"

"Glad he's pleased," I said, grinning as I massaged my ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Lets get goin' then… after yeh, Molly, Arthur. By the way Harry, yer looking like a Veela mate"

I blushed, "Yeah, happened on my birthday" I told him.

"Good on yeh Harry" Hagrid said loudly, clapping my on the back and almost knocking me over.

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in my memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Hermione, Hagrid, the Weasleys and I walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed. Like, a lot. The colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. Seeing her face made me growl. That, that _bitch _was the reason Sirius was dead. Ron had to drag me away from the poster, seeing that I was seconds away from blasting it. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street.

The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

AMULETS

Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi!

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your little girls, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny and I. "Protect their pretty necks?"

"If I were on duty," said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Arietta, you've grown so much… come on, everyone…"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think —?"

"Don't fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Ron, Hagrid and I set off for Madam Malkin's.

I noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

So Ron and I entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"… Not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

There was a clucking noise and a voice I recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child…"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Ron and I reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

Malfoy looked like words had just died in his throat and I felt the same way. Malfoy had gotten taller, more muscular and his face was less pointed. His mouth, instead of being in its usual sneer was hanging open and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. We just stared at each other before his mother appeared from behind the clothes rack.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXO

Draco's POV.

It's her. My mate is Arietta Potter. Wow. In a way, I'm glad. I had had a bit of a crush on her since second year. She looks so different. Her hair no longer messy, she wasn't as short and she had they prettiest lips in the world. I had to restrain my self from snogging her.

"Draco, what's-" mother stopped speaking immediately after seeing me.

"Is she-" mother started.

"Yeah" I said cutting in, not letting Arietta out of my sight.

I saw Arietta frown in confusing and cock her head to the side. Weasley put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. I growled, how dare he touch what was mine? He dare draw her attention away from him? I was about to advance on him when I felt a hand on my own shoulder. I turned around to see my mother's face.

"Not yet Dragon. You must wait before you claim her. We do not want to scare her," she whispered.

I nodded, hating that she was right, but agreeing anyways. I looked back at Arietta again and saw her staring at me with a look of concern on her face.

She stepped forward, "Malfoy, can we talk?" she asked me.

My voice caught in my throat and I nodded quickly before gesturing to the clothing racks. She gave me a tiny smile before following me. Oh my Merlin, she smiled at me. Wait, snap out of it Draco. You are a Malfoy, calm, cool and collected. With a deep breath I turned around to look at her. I wonder what she wants to talk about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arietta POV

Whoa. Malfoy looks… Whoa! How can someone change so much during the time span of a month? Wait, I did, so it's not that surprising really. But still! Malfoy looks hot! Like, really hot! Wait a damn moment. Is Malfoy the Veela? It would certainly explain the change in the looks and the lack of insults. Should I ask him? Wonder how that conversation's going to go. 'Hey Malfoy, on my birthday I found out that I was a Veela's mate. Are you the Veela who will die without me?' Oops, my inner rant has gone on to long and now he's looking at me strangely, like if he's trying to find out if I have a mental problem.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked me quietly, making me jump, as I wasn't expecting him to speak.

"Oh right! Well on my birthday I found out I was a Veela's mate. Are you the Veela who will die without me?"

Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that! I'm such an idiot! Now he looks scared. Probably thinking that I actually _do _have a mental issue.

"How did you find out?" he said after a while.

My jaw dropped. I wasn't exactly expecting to be right. Wow, 10 points to me!

"Um, uhh. Lucky guess?" I said when I was actually able to form words.

He snorted. This guy just keeps surprising me today. Who would of guessed that he could display human emotions and actions? Not me, that's for sure.

"That was a good guess. So, do you already know everything about this whole mate thing or should I tell you?" he asked.

"Spare me please. I already read the book and got the lecture and everything. What I do want to know is, why me? Why not one of your five million slutty stalker fan girls?" I demanded.

"So you _don't _know everything" I huffed, annoyed, "Well, Veela's can't choose their mate. They're chosen by how equal they are or how well they balance each other out, in power, looks and intelligence. From birth, whoever is your equal can be your mate. Or sometimes it could be whoever is most important to you, in any way." He told me.

I thought this over. It made sense. Malfoy and I had been rivals in everything. So we would have been each other's most important _something_. We also are about equal in classes, or balance each other out. Charms equal. Transfiguration, I'm slightly better than him. History, he's slightly better than me. Potions, he crushes me. Defense Against the Dark Arts, I crush him. We're both quite powerful and both the best looking in our year. At least that's what Fred told me. It wasn't that hard to believe that I could be his mate, it was just a bit hard to accept.

"Alright then. So, what now?" I asked him.

"Now you decide whether you're going to accept, or say no" he replied nervously.

This decision had already been made. Spend the rest of my life with my ex-school enemy, or let him die and have that on my conscience? Simple choice. I say yes. I'm not about to let someone die because they can't help but love me. Wow, that even sounded narcissistic in my head. Besides, Fleur said that Veela love is one of the strongest types of love in the world. I could finally have what I've always wanted. Someone to care and love me.

"Yeah" I said softly, running my fingers through my hair.

Malfoy looked shocked. Did he really think that I was going to say no?

"Well, umm. Now what?" he asked me.

A small smile crept onto my face at the repeat of my earlier sentence. For once in my life, I saw Malfoy acting… Normal. Normal and vulnerable. Human. I liked it.

"Well, now we put everything behind us, and start again" I smiled at him.

He grinned back at me. A real smile. Not a smirk or jeer. A smile, a beautiful, genuine smile,

"I like that. My name's Draco Malfoy" he said, sticking out his arm.

This time though, I accepted it.

"Harry Potter" I replied, with a grin of my own.

"Just so you know" he said, pulling me close, "That when school starts, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you" he whispered in my ear.

My body stiffened slightly, was he serious? Somehow, the image of Draco Malfoy accosting me in the hallway no longer bothered me and didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I look forward to it," I said with a wink, before pulling out of his grasp and walking away.

"See you then" I said, over my shoulder, at his bemused face. This would be fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And there you have it. After Lord knows how long, I finished this chapter. So, question of the chapter, what's your favorite part about Christmas and what are some Christmas traditions in your family? The Veela explanations and quotes from _The Ways Of The Veela _are Triola's and do not belong to me. Check her out; the quotes came from The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate. s/2758337/1/The-Challenge-of-being-a-Veelas-Mate Read it!


	3. Meeting The Family

Erhm… Hi there… Umm. Special Thanks to the lovely people, who has reviewed, followed and/or favored this story.

Disclaimer: My initials are K.L.J.H, I live in Canada and I'm a Junior High student. Does it sound like I'm J.K Rowling?

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

After leaving Madame Malkin's, we went to go buy the rest of our school supplies and regroup. Neither Ron nor I bought anything from the Apothecary, as we were no longer taking Potions. When we had all of our supplies, we started our search for Fred and George's. We had no trouble finding their store due to the huge flashy poster that stuck out like a sore thumb in the alley.

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO —

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

I watched as Mrs. Weasley's horrified face mouth the words.

"U-no-poo… they'll be murdered in their beds!" she said in terror.

"I think it's brilliant!" Ginny laughed.

And she and I led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; I couldn't even get near the shelves. I stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts.

I could easily see that the Nosebleed Nougat was the most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and I pushed my way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman - spell it or he'll swing!

"'Patented Daydream Charms…'"

Ginny had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteen's." "That's amazing!" I nearly shouted to get Ginny to hear me.

"For that, Harry," said a voice behind them, "you can have a hug." A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. He quickly squeezed me and spun me around, making me laugh.

"My own brother and he hugs you first!" Ginny grinned good-naturedly when Fred gave her a smaller, less enthusiastic hug.

I grinned at Fred before squeaking loudly as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, what do you think?" a voice asked.

I turned around to face a smiling George. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"I love it! It's amazing! You guys are gonna run Zonko's out of business" I hollered.

I was gifted with two identical grins and arms slung around my shoulders, steering me toward the back of the shop, where I saw a stand of card and rope tricks. "Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out.

"For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties"

"Lets go through the back, Harry, that's where we're making the real money… pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled EDIBLE DARK MARKS —THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK!

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened…"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right… Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh; you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for its entire support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…"

"… I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…" "And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.

"Those are brilliant," I said, quite impressed.

"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to me.

A young witch with short blonde hair poked her head around the curtain; I saw that she too was wearing magenta staff robes.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said.

I found it very odd to hear Fred and George called "Mr. Weasley," and it not being because they were in trouble, but they took it in their stride. "Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George. "Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that!" I said astonished, getting ready to pull out my purse.

"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away the gold in my hand.

"But…"

"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."

George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred held me back from following him.

"Erm, Harry, you look… different" he said uncertainly.

I laughed," Yeah, on my birthday, well, I found out that I was a Veela's mate."

Fred seemed shocked, which is not really surprising, considering what I just told him.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you know who it is yet?" he asked me.

"Er yeah. Umm, it's uh, Draco Malfoy" I said hesitantly.

"MALFOY? Out of all the Veela out there, you had to get Malfoy?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

I looked around worriedly, concerned that someone would hear our conversation.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down idiot! I don't need the whole world knowing!" I hissed.

Fred smiled abashedly, than did something I really wasn't expecting. He laughed. He must have seen my confused face, because he started laughing harder.

"You, can never, do, anything, easy, can you?" he stuttered out.

I glared at him. I can't believe he was laughing at me!

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious how ironic it is," he laughed.

I smacked his arm, trying to look annoyed, but secretly laughing myself.

"Don't worry little sister, I got your back. Make sure to tell Malfoy to watch _his_ back" he snickered before slinging his arm around my shoulders and steering me to Ginny.

We found her at an aisle, in front of a product called Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies…"

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Ginny and I both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question…"

"… And the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sisters," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when one of them has got a Veela after them."

After seeing my shocked gaze he grinned," Fred doesn't know when to lower his voice".

I rolled my eyes. Of course he heard Fred, who hadn't?

He then continued "Or when the other's already got about five boys on the go from what we've…"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?" "Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny "And a dick!" I piped in, watching her put a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Harry was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up." "I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred, which was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear. "If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply. "Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet…"

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry and Ron momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder and our eyes connected. He stopped where he was and grinned at me. I waved back at him shyly, which made his grin grow. With a smirk, he approached the store, approached me. Then he disappeared, I bit my lip, slightly confused, before hearing a voice behind me.

"Guess who?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as I turned around.

"Hey, didn't I see you like, ten minutes ago?" I grinned at him.

"Well, I saw your pretty face in the window and couldn't resist" He smiled at me, which grew when he saw my face turn red.

A cough re-announced Ron's, Fred's, Ginny's, George's and Mrs. Weasley's presence.

"Guess you get to meet the family earlier than expected" I snickered at the slightly frightened look on his face.

"Malfoy" Ron said coldly.

"Weasley" he nodded in acknowledgement.

"So Malfoy, I heard that you were little Harry's Mr. Veela" Fred said, glaring at Draco.

I watched them amused; they had done this to my last boyfriend as well. Intimidate him I mean. Oh Cedric…

"Erhm, yes. Harry's my mate," he stated.

Mrs. Weasley, having been the only one who didn't know.

"Well than, welcome to the family" George said after a short pause and clapped him on his shoulder.

Draco's face was of pure confusion, which I'm sure was mirrored on mine.

Ginny laughed, seeing his face.

"They won't even bother with the whole 'Don't hurt her' speech, since we already know that a Veela can't hurt their mate. But… if on the off chance you do hurt her, well, you'll learn why they say that red-heads have no souls, and we can have proof of why they say that blonds are idiots" she grinned at him, causing him to blink a few times.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of ever hurting her," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

I blushed softly and hid my face in his chest.

"Malfoy, I don't like you, and I won't pretend like I do. But, Harry seems to like you a lot already so, welcome to the family" Ron told him.

Tears sprung into my eyes. Ron, whose opinion always mattered most to me, was willing to put aside a grudge, for my happiness.

"Ronnie" I said softly, before walking into his arms and hugging him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're my little Arie, my sister, best friend, my right arm. I love you," he mumbled.

"Love you," I repeated, before letting go.

"Well," I said, "Now there's just Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Tonks and Remus left." I said cheerfully, watching his face grow horrified.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

* * *

Again thank you all for sticking with me through my irregular updates. I promise I'm working on Hero In Me, and it should be up by Monday. By the way, should I make Draco a Death Eater or not? And what about Lucius, should he be accepting of Harry? Please answer in my two new polls on my profile.

Star********


	4. Emerald?

Star here! So, school's almost over, but I still have exams. I don't know which idiot decided to have all of our exams the same week, but I plan on killing them if I find out.

I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE RIGHTS TO IS ARIETTA AS I CREATED HER –cough- thank you…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I spent a lot of the time before the holiday's end, mailing Draco. I mainly asked more questions about how being mates would affect our lives. Apparently, after we first bond we'll be married in the eyes of the law. I never thought I'd be married before I graduated.

I also learned new things about Draco himself. His favorite color is blue, he enjoys Muggle music and at times will be caught wearing Muggle clothing. It's strange to think that Draco Malfoy, Muggle hater extraordinaire, doesn't actually hate all things Muggle. His parents were thrilled that he found his mate, and according to him, couldn't wait to see me. In turn, I told him a few things about me. My favorite color, how the Weasley's were like a family to me, and how I thought that Moony and Tonks had a thing for each other. I also mentioned that I had an interest for dark magic. I would never use it, but to find out how it worked could be great help for the war.

He seemed to enjoy our conversations, as he always wrote back very quickly. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to see him again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

One morning, I stumbled downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley glaring at a familiar eagle owl. Helios, Draco's owl, seemed to be sneering at Mrs. Weasley. Which is strange, since I've never known an owl to sneer.

I approached Helios with a smile.

"Hey boy" I say softly, stroking his gray feathers.

"Harry, I don't approve of that boy sending you mail! Who knows what kind of hexes or curses could be on them!" Mrs. Weasley fussed.

I looked at her incredulously. She didn't even know Draco! Even though he's been a total arse these past years, he's not a bad guy. He can't be! How could a horrible person, write such sweet letters?

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you're suspicious of Draco, but he's not his father! Besides, he's a very nice person once you get to know him!" I told her, a frown on my face.

When Mrs. Weasley started to argue, Ron interrupted her.

"Lay off it mum. If Harry says he's okay, he must be. She has good judgment. Either way, it's her life and her mate. I can't see Harry mated to a terrible person." Ron said, seemingly uncaring that we were talking about the same person that used to tease us.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and sort of deflated.

"If that's what you want dear, than who am I to stand in the way of your happiness." She gave me a smile. "Here, this came for you" she said, handing me the note.

I took it from her graciously and nearly tore it open with eagerness.

_Dear Harry, _it said.

_I must say, every time we write you surprise me even more. You're like a little Slytherin. Of course, you're too kind and caring to be in Slytherin, but you are very cunning. The Malfoy library has many books on Dark Arts, seeing as we are a dark family. I'm very certain that the Potter library has quite a few as well. As I'm sure you may know, the Potters have always been a gray family, with many light and dark core members. I remembered you asked about how people excel at dark magic. The thing is, you can't just learn dark magic can have dark or light cores. That doesn't mean that they're good or evil, it simply means that certain magic will come easier. Like for instance, wandless magic. Wizards with dark cores have an easier time learning wandless magic, as it is a darker level of magic. Healing charms on the other hand will be easy to learn if you have a lighter core, as it's a light branch of magic. Gray families can excel in both branches of magic, as their core is neither light nor dark. I would love to explain more, but I'm afraid it may have to wait until school starts. Mother decided that for the last two weeks we're going to France to see some relatives. She says I need to concentrate on family I've never met before, and converse with my mate later. I'll have you know, I'd much rather spend my time in my room writing to you but, c'est la vie. I will see you soon. Maybe you could even ride to Hogwarts with me! I'll find you at the station, I promise._

_Avec d'amour,_

_Draco_

_Ps. I left you a present in the envelope, I hope you like it._

I smiled as I read the letter. No matter what he wrote, it always brought a grin to my face. My face took on a light red hue as I read, _avec d'amour,_ or with love.

Ron's face interrupted my thoughts, as he tried to read the letter.

"What's got you blushing like a thirteen year old with a crush?" he asked amused.

My face grew hotter, and I hit himwith the envelope, making the gift spill out. I scrambled to get it before it hit the ground. When I saw it properly, I gasped. It was a gorgeous emerald pendant, on a white gold chain. I flipped the pendant over and sighed happily. On the back it said, "_For the most beautiful emerald eyed girl"._

"What's that Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me, curious.

I held it up for her to see. When she caught sight of the necklace her jaw almost dropped.

"Oh Harry!" she whispered, "its beautiful!"

She hurried over to help me put it on. After it was on, she cooed.

"That boy is going to spoil you rotten." She said with a smile.

I blushed softly. "I have to go write to him, tell him how much I love it," I told her, and she nodded quickly.

"Of course, when you're done come back down, breakfast is almost ready" she said with a fond smile, and ushered me upstairs.

I entered Ginny's room and sat down at the desk, before starting the later.

_Dear the sweetest person ever,_

_Oh Draco! I absolutely adore the necklace. But you shouldn't spend so much money on me; your correspondence makes me happy enough. And thank you for the information. I didn't know half of what you told me. I was aware that people have different cores, but I didn't know that it changes so much! I will miss your letters while you are away, but I guess I can't keep you all to myself, can I? I can't wait for the first, and of course I will ride with you. The problem may be getting Ron to either leave or be civil while he stays. Don't forget though, I'll have to find you first so that we know which compartment to go to, seeing as you're a prefect. Just don't spend the entire ride with those other prefects; I need attention too! Ha-ha, I'm only kidding. I hope you have fun in France, and say hello to your mother for me_

_Always,_

_Arietta._

I finished the note quickly, and then whistled for Hedwig.

"Hey girl! I need you to get this to Draco before he leaves okay?" I say, as I wrap it around her leg.

She gave my cheek a soft nip before flying out the window.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So there's chapter 4. I'm going to try and post more before the hols, as I am going to Toronto and the place I'm staying at doesn't have a computer. Tell me what you thought, and also, what are your favorite things to do during summer?


End file.
